twincest
by gkbtk
Summary: ...


**Twincest****Bill & Tom Kaulitz.**

Bill no sabia que hacer, no le encontraba sentido a la vida, ni el alcohol lo liberaba de ese profundo dolor, sentía como si un cuchillo atravesara su corazón, partiéndolo en dos, siempre que estaba solo lloraba, sabía que con eso no iba solucionar nada, pero se sentía un poco desahogado, por más que fuera a fiestas y tratara de estar con mujeres, no podía, al principio no recordaba su dolor, podía ser por el alcohol, pero después de unos cuantos besos y unas caricias deseaba que otra persona estuviera ahí, y sin poder seguir, tomaba sus cosas y se iba, dejando a cualquier mujer que se hubiese encontrado en cualquier bar, a mitad de una relación sexual. El no era ese tipo de hombres, pero de alguna forma tenía que intentar olvidar ese amor prohibido.

Los días pasaban y pasaban, conciertos, presentaciones, entrevistas, en todo se mostraba muy normal, pero cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, veía en su reflejo, a esa persona de la que estaba enamorado, ese amor imposible e insano, su gemelo.

Por otro lado estaba Tom, el gemelo de Bill, como siempre, de fiesta en fiesta, teniendo sexo casi todos los días con chicas distintas, pero había algo que le perturbaba desde hacía un tiempo, su hermano no era el mismo, Bill normalmente iba a fiestas, disfrutaba, pero no bebía hasta el extremo de no poder ni mantenerse en pie, ni de ir a un hotel con cualquier chica que se le atravesara, como venía haciendo hace unos meses…

Todo esto daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de Tom, era tanta su preocupación que pensaba en eso todo el tiempo, últimamente no dejaba satisfechas a sus amantes por pensar en Bill…

El le atribuía esa desesperación y perturbación a la situación de su hermano, pero no era sólo eso, había un sentimiento que lo comía por dentro al ver llega a Bill de cualquier hotel, esa rabia y ese odio por quien sea con que Bill se marchara de las fiestas para ir a un lugar más privado, esos sentimientos era CELOS, y no de hermanos precisamente. Últimamente sentía deseos, deseos impuros. Se deleitaba al ver a su hermano saliendo de la ducha solo con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura, se excitaba solo viendo el cuerpo de su hermano empapado, acabado de ducharse (**N/A: **dormían en la misma habitación).

Cada vez que estaba tan cerca de Bill sentía algo raro, mucha felicidad, y como un cosquilleo raro en el estómago, las contadas veces que de unos meses para acá lo veía sonriendo era como si saliera el sol después de un día entero de lluvia.

Lo que sentía no era normal, no era una simple preocupación de hermano, lo que sentía era AMOR, y no de hermanos…

Los gemelos, Georg, y Gustav tenían dos merecidas semanas de vacaciones, Georg y Gustav se fueron cada uno a sus casas, mientras Bill y Tom se fueron a la suya.

Cuando Tom y Bill llegaron no había nadie en la casa, así que llamaron a su madre, ésta les explicó que estaba de viaje con Gordon por asuntos de trabajo, que regresaban en unos 10 días.

Eso no le había gustado mucho a Bill, ya que tendría que pasar esos días solo con su hermano, y no sabría como ocultar esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo estando en esa situación, solos ellos dos. Subieron a la habitación en un profundo e incómodo silencio para los dos. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando estaban sacando la ropa de las maletas, Tom rompió ese frío silencio…

Hey Bill ¿Tienes hambre? Ya es la 1 de la tarde y no hemos comido nada desde anoche.

Sí.

¿Qué tal si ordenamos una pizza?

Ok… mientras… voy a arreglar mis cosas en mi closet.

Ok…

…….

En 30 minutos traen la pizza…

Ok

Tom estaba impresionado de lo distante que se comportaba su hermano, le dolía.

Por su parte Bill sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver a Tom tan sorprendido y confuso por su comportamiento, pero no podía hacer nada, sabía que tenían que alejarse, así tal vez algún día lo podía olvidar…

Después de 30 minutos de agobiante silencio, llegó la pizza, ambos bajaron, la recibieron y se sentaron en un mismo sillón a ver T.V. y comer. Tom agarra un pedazo de pizza y le dice a su hermano:

¿Por qué últimamente estamos tan distantes?

¿Distantes? Yo veo todo normal (dice Bill fingiendo tranquilidad, aunque su corazón latía tan fuerte que sonaba como un tambor)

¿Normal? Te vas a fiestas, te emborrachas, te acuestas con la primera que se te pase por el frente… y no me hablas si no es estrictamente necesario ¿Eso es normal? (dice alzando el tono)

Pues yo no tengo porque decirte todo lo que hago, ni darte explicaciones de nada, solo me estoy independizando un poco, no toda la vida iba a estar detrás de ti, tengo mi vida propia, somos gemelos, no siameses, no nacimos pegados, solo juntos…

Por eso, nacimos juntos, y teníamos un nexo, una conexión, pero ya no está, desapareció, y quiero saber por qué…

Bill no aguanta más y sale corriendo a la habitación llorando desesperado, tras el va Tom, ya decidido a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Cuando llegan a la habitación Bill se sienta en la cama, y se seca las lágrimas, Tom solo le observa parado en la puerta…

Tom, tengo que decirte algo…

Bill, yo también necesito decirte algo…

Déjame terminar Tom, sé que vas a pensar que soy un loco, enfermo, pervertido, psicópata, y tal vez tengas razón, pero no puedo seguir callando esto… pero…. Yo…. Yo TE AMO TOM….

Yo también TE AMO Bill

No, es que no entiendes, (dice Bill, bastante alterado), esto no es un amor de hermano, cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de besarte, de que me tengas en tus brazos, de hacer el amor contigo…

Es exactamente lo que siento por ti Bill, además de esa cosa en el estómago y como si el sol saliera cuando esta feliz, cuando sonríes ó estas a mi lado… TE AMO BILL (dice Tom con lágrimas en los ojos y acercándose cada vez más a su gemelo).

Tom se sienta en la cama, al lado de Bill, ambos se abrazan fuertemente, hasta que logran separarse un poco, sólo para hacer que sus bocas se encuentren mutuamente, y así quedar sumidos en el más delicioso beso, donde sus leguas se encuentran y empiezan un divertido juego; sin más Tom empieza a quitarle la camisa a su hermano, quién, a su vez intenta quitarle esas camisas anchas a él, por fin se deshacen de esas estorbosas camisas y sus pieles se juntan y empiezan a sentir ese contacto, ese calor, el ambiente esta caliente, Tom besa el cuello de su hermano a quien se le escapan unos pequeños gemidos, Tom lo acuesta en la cama, y se empiezan a quitar esos molestos pantalones, liberados de esas ropas siguen con los besos y las caricias mutuas, Tom se posiciona encima de su hermano y recorre con su lengua el cuerpo de Bill hasta el ombligo dejando besos en el camino, Bill pasa sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Tom, al mismo tiempo lo hace subir para darle un profundo y cálido beso en los labios, Bill continua recorriendo el cuerpo de su hermano con sus manos, y, cuando las sitúa entra las piernas se da cuenta de la notable erección de su hermano, en ese momento se miran a los ojos, se quitan los bóxers el uno al otro, Bill estaba listo, le dio un dulce beso en la boca a su hermano, señal de que le daba permiso para lo que seguía, se dio media vuelta y Tom seguía besando su cuello, su espalda, hasta que se introduce en él, al principio dolió, pero luego de unos dulces besos de Tom, todo pasó cambiaron de papeles, siendo ahora Bill el que estaba encima de su hermano… Todo terminó, estaban exhaustos, cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos con las sabanas, y Bill tenía su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, y lo abrazaba, este a su vez le correspondía el abrazo y lo besaba en la frente y en la cabeza… luego de unos minutos de descanso Tom le dice a Bill:

Tu has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y siempre recordaré este momento, como el mejor de mi vida…

Pero ahora ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? El mundo se nos vendrá encima, la banda, mamá…

No te preocupes, nadie tiene por qué enterarse, este será nuestro secreto, y si el mundo se entera y se nos viene encima, lo enfrentaremos, pero nunca me voy a alejar de ti…

TE AMO TOM KAULITZ

TE AMO BILL KAULITZ

Y se dieron un profundo y apasionado beso.

**FÍN.**


End file.
